wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
ÜberSoldat (MachineGames)
The ÜberSoldaten, or Robotersoldaten are human-sized military robots used by the Nazis in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood'' 1961 A substitute for the Guard Robot in garrisons within the American Territories, these mechanical soldiers are built to imitate human proportions, in stark contrast to the hulking military robots seen in contemporary Europe. With a skeletal head and a powerful chassis frame, the ÜberSoldat's main advantage is its incredible speed and high agility, allowing it to sprint and jump great distances and even stick to walls. Its offensive weapons are two powerful energy weapons attached to its arms, which it uses to fire rapid volleys of blasts at potential foes. Their design sacrifices heavy armour to achieve their mobility, rendering them much more vulnerable to small arms than larger robots. B.J. can encounter card-board ÜberSoldat's on the Eva's Hammer in the Killhouse. B.J. encounters them in Area 52 after unlocking the rocket train, with two jumping on the glass and going into their position or attacking him if he alerted the area. Afterward, they appear through the game, often stationed or ready to attack B.J. Blazkowicz. They start to appear less for favor of the Laserhund, but still make appearances. 1980 In Youngblood, Übersoldaten units, now referred to as Robotersoldaten (Robot soldiers), can be encountered by Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz in Neu-Paris, this time sporting black-and-red paint jobs. They possess above average health and below average soft barrier. A much tougher variant known as Wurmlochsoldaten (Wormhole soldiers) appears during the Treasure Hunt sidequest; this robot soldier variant possesses a black-and-orange paint scheme, has a teleportation ability similar to that used by General Lothar Brandt in the first phase of his boss fight, and has durability on par with or even greater than that of a Super Soldier. A unique all-red variant of the Robotersoldaten, ''the ''Robotermörder (Murder robot), is the target of the sidequest of the same name. It is a unique Überassassin commissioned by General Brandt in 1975 to roam the streets of New Paris and hunt down "terrorists". Although described as "the future of law enforcement" by Nazi propaganda, in function it is a State-sanctioned serial killer terrorizing the native civilian populace. It is extremely durable, able to survive even more raw damage than a Zerstörer or Zitadelle, and appears to be a reference to near-unstoppable 1980's film cyborgs such as Robocop or the Terminator. Strategy The ÜberSoldat is an extremely agile enemy, and can be deadly from a distance, firing bursts of energy while constantly moving throughout the map, taking advantage of walls and platforms to stay out of the reach of the player. They may also shift quickly in the horizontal distance which breaks the player's aim on them if hit by a non-fatal shot, and they also throw Handgranate with the diesel upgrade that explode on impact, making them deadly enemies if the player does not deal with them quickly enough. A simple strategy is to saturate them with fire from automatic weapons. Schockhammer X and Sturmgewehr upgraded with Armor-piercing rounds are the best choices for the job, while the LaserKraftWerk can also be devastating if the shot hits the mark. Their speed makes them hard to flank but if the opportunity presents itself, the glowing power cell on an ÜberSoldat's back is a weak point. Lastly, ÜberSoldat can be taken down with a melee takedown. When the player is in stealth in certain areas ÜberSoldaten will be found standing completely still, seemingly in a stand-by mode. In this state they do not react unless they are provoked or the alarm is raised, making them easy to destroy with stealth takedowns. If one is found standing about or walking around, their eyes turn red on alert when spotting you. Gallery Wolfenstein-II-The-New-Colossus-2.jpg|BJ smashes an ÜberSoldat with his hatchet. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103163800.jpg|The ÜberSoldat in profile fbsggg.png|The ÜberSoldat's Achilles heel, the energy core behind its back. Untitled-1502435741.png Wolfenstein-new-colossus-13728-510x0.jpg B.J.-vs-Bot.jpg|An ÜberSoldat shooting its energy at Blazkowicz. Uber-Soldat.jpg Uber-Soldat-Grabbed-Inner-Energy-Core.jpg|B.J. grabbing a ÜberSoldat chest core on Venus. Robotersoldat.jpg|Robotersoldat in Youngblood. UberSoldat-Melee.jpg|Soph bending an UberSoldat's arm back to destroy it. Robotermorder-fight.jpg|One of the twins fighting the Robotermorder. Trivia * Their appearance and behavior resembles the Assaultron robots from Fallout 4 * The ÜberSoldat's behavior is very similar to that of the Imps from the Doom franchise, particularly Doom (2016). * The skull-like visage of the ÜberSoldat could be a reference to the Totenkopf, a skull and crossbones symbol that represented the SS. This is also the nickname (in German) of Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, who most likely designed the robots. * Occasionally, deactivated Übersoldaten can be found hung on special racks for maintenance in Nazi military installations in 1960s America and 1980s Neu-Paris. ---- Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Axis Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Youngblood enemies